


favorite

by beels hot plate (queenyanna18)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight praise kink for mammon, something i wrote for my discord chat a while ago and forgot to post, yeah idk why this is the only thing i’ve written in over three years either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenyanna18/pseuds/beels%20hot%20plate
Summary: sometimes mammon just needs some appreciation okay
Relationships: Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 334





	favorite

You leaned back on your heels, satisfied with your work. You had Mammon under you, his wrists tied and held above his head, squirming and blushing at your focused attention. 

“D-don’t think you’ll get to do this all the time...” he muttered, avoiding your gaze. You had successfully outwitted him in a game of poker earlier and your reward was to be able to do “whatever you want” to him. 

“I know,” you say as you lean closer to his face, taking in the soft pink blush under his tan skin, “That’s why i need to make the most of this.”

You trace your hands over his exposed stomach all the way up to his nipples, where you lightly pinch each one. Mammon arched his back under you and writhed, bucking his hips the harder you pinched him. 

“Ah~, that stings,” he panted, chest heaving with effort, “Be more careful with me.” You almost felt bad, but when you rock your hips back against him you felt his dick tenting his pants. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good,” you say, grinding your hips into his hard-on. “I don’t want you to move until I say so, alright?” 

He nods, and you grip his face in your hands and bring him up just slightly to capture his lips with yours. You lose track of time a little after that, getting lost in the kiss just as much as Mammon. 

You lean back, breaking the kiss. Time to enact the second part of your “do whatever you want” plan. 

“Thank you so much for letting me do this,” you say, scooting back to unzip his pants. Mammon sighs in relief at the loss of pressure, crying out softly when you take hold of his dick. 

“It’s because- ah, it’s because i’m the great Mammon, you know? You should be- oh fuck- grateful,” he struggled to say as you stroked him firmly. You used your other hand to hike up your skirt around your waist, revealing your lack of underwear. 

“Of course you are,” you cooed, guiding his dick to your entrance, gasping a bit as the head enters you. Mammon threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of your warm, wet channel. 

“You’re so great, and kind, and sweet,” you say as you ride his dick, “ You’re really the perfect man.”

If he wasn’t already flushed from arousal, his face would be tomato red in that moment. 

“R-really?” he asked, breathing hard from the effort of not thrusting his dick up into you like he wants to. 

You begin bouncing up and down on his dick, leaning back so your hands grip his strong thighs. You can feel him trembling a bit from effort. 

“You’re smart too! And your body is perfect,” you moan, enjoying the feeling of his length piercing your dripping cunt. You can feel your own orgasm building up quickly, but you want to see Mammon fall apart first. 

He pulls against his wrist ties, finally losing the battle against his own control and thrusting his hips up. 

“You’re so strong, and you always take care of me, even more than your other brothers,” you murmur, leaning down to whisper in his ear. He strains against the wrist ties, thrusting up even harder against you. Your eyes roll back into your head for a second, almost blinded by the pleasure of his dick reaching your most sensitive spots inside. 

“A-ahhh, why are you...” he attempts to ask, pleasure slurring his speech. You could tell your words were getting to him, which was the point. Sometimes you just wanted Mammon to know how special he was to you. 

“I want you to know how much I adore you~” you reply, holding on to his shoulders as he loses the rhythm of his thrusts. The idea of him losing it sent a bolt of lightning through your body, taking you to the edge. 

You lean in close to his ear. “You’re my fa-vo-rite~” you whisper. 

All at once Mammon’s thrusts grow even more frantic, pounding into your pussy harder than every before. Then, his whole body tenses up and you feel him release inside you-triggering your own orgasm. Your body shakes and shudders over his until you slump over, completely exhausted. 

Mammon is completely limp under you, breathing just as hard. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna do that again?” you ask, laying your head over his heaving chest with a smirk. 

“Ah...maybe we can do it again...”


End file.
